Fusion
'''Fusion '''is a 2.0 level created by Manix648. That is known for having great deigns and effects. and difficult dual segments. It is the first level in the Fusion series. Overview The level consists of numerous flashes, effects, difficult mixed dual segments and its unique boss fight, shown in the image. This level was made for four creator contests. Gameplay The level starts with a relatively confusing memory cube section, followed by a short robot and a difficult UFO as the music starts to pick up, along with an increase in speed. Shortly after, the speed picks up further for a few seconds before returning to original speed.This is followed by an auto cube section, which shows off the level's title and gives you the option to switch to low detail mode. As the song's drop initiates, the player enters a difficult mixed dual mode which requires crucial timing, followed by a brief dual wave. The order of the previous two segments repeats, except this time, they are shorter. The player enters an auto ship sequence which doubles as a cut-scene. A spaceship descends, accompanied by falling meteorites and the words "IT IS HERE, YOU CAN'T STOP IT." The player then enters a UFO segment, followed by a ship sequence, then a wave, all featuring tight spaces and requiring good timing, with many gravity changes and size portals. In the following auto cube section, the level displays text saying "YOU MADE IT FAR... BUT... IT GETS WORSE :)", followed by "DIE!" The following sequence is a very hard dual ball which requires the player to make every tap count. Next up is a ship with Deadlocked-like square hazards, except this time, their movement is more erratic. This is followed by a tricky UFO segment, then a cube section featuring lots of jump rings. After this, a "READY?" message is displayed, signifying the start of the boss fight. During the following ship sequence, the spaceship from the previously mentioned cut-scene must be fought. It will change its position on the Y-axis, firing lasers in an erratic pattern. It will soon move to the center and fire off 3 lasers at once. A common tactic is to drop straight to the floor when this happens. After this, the level slows down, and the song's drop ends. The following segments are in this order: Cube, robot, ship. This part of the level is significantly easier than the rest. It ends in an auto cube, featuring a Jontron quote mashup and a list of people the level was made for. Trivia * The level has a chronology: Fusion, FusionX (made by TrueOmega), and Fusion II. * Riot and Andromeda claimed that this is their favorite demon to date, due to its design, song, game-play, and boss fight. * This is considered Manix's most popular series. Walkthrough for this video.]] Category:Creator Contest Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Boss Fight Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Levels Category:Hard Demon Category:Featured Levels Category:2016 levels Category:2016 Levels Category:Levels with user coins